


This story is about equal opportunity

by psychicmewhealer



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Babies, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body Transfer, Clones, Cookies, Creepy, Dancing, Disturbing Themes, Dreams and Nightmares, Dystopia, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Electrocution, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Implied/Referenced Torture, Monsters, Needles, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Objectification, POV Third Person, Plot Twists, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Dystopia, Psychological Torture, Satire, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slavery, Social Commentary, Suicide, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, clay monster, evil pov, hurt babies, pov dictator, pov evil, shock babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicmewhealer/pseuds/psychicmewhealer
Summary: Under the glorious leadership of President, every unit now had purpose in the grand machine, perfectly functional, perfectly attractive, perfectly equal. Everything was perfect. Equality was achieved.And President was getting lonely.--Or: is it a dystopia? is it le edgy? is it social commentary? who knows? all i know is i'm desperate for kudos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This story is about equal opportunity

President, or at least a video of Her in Her multipurpose pajamas, spoke to those units.

We live in an unequal society, She had said. The wealthy are oppressing the poor, the white oppressing the people of color, the men oppressing the women, heterosexual and cisgender oppressing the LGBTQ+ community, one above the other in a way we cannot leave.

Now, Society had no oppression to speak of.

Congratulations, the video of Her said. you have reached the end of Schooling and the beginning of Real Life. She announced assignments for each unit for the first day. They consumed the messages like the food they hadn’t eaten in days. each of them, together yet alone, forbidden from speaking to one another, was a powerful tool. Anything that remotely resembled human communication came only from Her.

“It’s strange that I engineer them with mouths,” President quipped at Her staff, “not like you’re allowed to speak anyway.” Of course, Her staff didn’t laugh. they weren’t allowed to. they smiled at Her, a perfect smile excruciatingly ground into all of them. Not that they had ever seen their own smiles, or their own faces. Or any faces. Or any bodies but President’s.

And of course, President knew why they were engineered with mouths. The same reason why they were fed once a month. Why their lips are big and red and their skin porcelain and their hair jet black and their big dilated eyes a deep, deep sapphire. Why they are taught to smile. Because President looked at them all day. they had to be attractive to Her.

Before the units left the School, they ate their last School meal. These didn’t happen often, around once a month, because the units’ metabolism was toggled so they didn’t have to eat as much to survive. More importantly, they were more attractive for President at low body fat percentages. President could not hear the screeching robotic voice commanding them SCOOP - WAIT - EAT - CHEW - CHEW - CHEW - SWALLOW, ensuring equal opportunity, perfect unison. Hundreds more screeching robotic voices ensured that their postures and body movements were exactly the same ― like BACK - ARCH and SHOULDERS - STRAIGHT and BODY - UP and LEGS - TOGETHER and HEAD - UP - SMILE - WIDE. the units knew how to track every voice. Even President struggled to do so.

President had said, children live in a broken system; their homes at birth determine their life ― when the poor are born, they attend inferior schools and are fed to prisons; when the rich are born, they get the best education and are fed a stock portfolio.

Now, there was no such distinction. everything had equal opportunity.

DONE - PUT - DOWN - 45 - DEGREES - LEG - ACROSS - BOWL - UP - FOOT - ACROSS - STAND - STILL - STRAIGHT - SHOULDERS - TOUCH - SMILE - WIDE - 

and a flash. The final School photo was shot. Not just to examine potential improvements to Her genetic engineering, but also for President to admire Her creations.

STEP - STEP - STEP - STEP, led the new units outside the School. 

President was thrilled when Her staff left. It was the last time She would ever see them, or anyone else would. That no one else would see them was a given: the units were not allowed to look at each other. It provided a level of tension, lack of social interaction, so that the orders from President and the voices were all the more important.

units heard the countdown from the never-ending voice. FIVE - FOUR - THREE - TWO - ONE - and they took the needles from the walls and stuck it in their veins and smiled wide with twinkling eyes. they felt a sharp stab and lips throbbing and bloody smiles. President watched as they dropped to the floor and waited for the trapdoors to open up and for the new units to clean them.

STEP - STEP - STEP - STEP continued lthe new units outside the School, into the House where the President lives.

When President finally awoke in Her new body, the first thing She saw was Her reflection. Her new body had been harvesting for a while, and it needed some stretching, but otherwise felt great. It was around half an inch taller than the one before, and the new one’s eyes popped a bit more, but President didn’t notice that yet. Bodies passed to Her like minutes. But She noticed two other major differences: Her lips had a cleaner shape, and Her eyes were pitch black instead of light brown.

President saw Her reflection’s eye twitch and mouth open.

Was that real?

President took a breath and looked both ways. New units appeared on both sides of Her, offering chewy chocolate chip cookies.

“Get away,” She ordered. they should have known She wasn’t able to eat right after transferring. they smiled and walked away.

the newly hatched units performed their biologically programmed response ― laying down and crying (at least attempting to, for their vocal cords had finally been engineered away.) Their internal conductors responded with a 15-milliampere shock at a consistent pulse, which continued until the units stopped crying a few seconds later.

Since their growth was accelerated due to genetic engineering, the units learned to sit in a couple minutes. Not the way pre-Regulation Era children learned to sit. That they could have learned in a few seconds. A series of excruciating electric shocks taught them exactly which posture was acceptable to the nanometer of each muscle fiber. In the same way, they learn to smile and walk. Walking was more difficult to learn, but they learned it in their engineered perfection. If they had trouble, they obviously didn’t show it — that would lead to a shock most painful of all.

President hated children, so the units were not shown to Her until they were fully grown, about six months after they hatch. they stop aging at about the (pre-Regulation Era) age of nineteen, at their physical peak, minus puberty’s side effects. During the prior six months, they had learned everything they would need to know for their whole life. The busy work was performed by artificial intelligence, so the units could fully perform their duty of serving President’s every whim.

“Give Me back My cookies,” President barked. a unit rushed to give Her back the cookies She had initially rejected. She impassively bit into the warm, chewy delight and snapped Her fingers. Another five units carried Her onto Her pristine bed. they moisturized and massaged Her, and some other units danced for Her. She snapped again, and another three units joined both the massaging and dancing troupes.

one unit held a cookie near President’s mouth. She was about to bite it until She saw a speck of red on it.

A speck of red…a speck that grew and grew and grew until it became a behemoth of blood. President wiped Her eyes, but it remained.

_ That’s impossible. _

Reflexively, She called, “Get me another one! This one is faulty!”

a unit showed President its apologetic eyes. She shocked it anyway. it made no change in its actions despite the excruciating pain it faced.

it left to get a new cookie, fell into a hole, crawled out, gouged out its eyes, ate them, smeared blood over its face, and died.

As the units lip-synced a serenade for President to sleep, She saw one unit’s hands dipping in clay. As its hands rose from the sticky ooze, a small figure emerged, shaped like a unit, with separated limbs. A perfect specimen floating atop the beige clay.

And in President’s voice, it proclaimed,

_ you did this to me _ .

it stuck its arm through its neck, making an excruciating gagging noise, and its faceless head fell off its meticulously designed body.

President flinched. “Another cookie. NOW,” She yelled in a unit’s general direction. “Keep dancing. How I have to keep reminding them of their jobs, the incompetent idiots,” She spoke at others. their hips swung harder after the shock, bodies more synchronized, movements more precise, smiles wider.

Despite some units massaging Her during Her sleep, the vision She saw repeated over and over and over and over. a figure pulled from clay proclaiming,  _ you did this to me _ , grabbing its neck and decapitating itself. Never stopping. Never changing. Rising again, dying again. President tightened Herself every time.

And the last repetition came. The clay was now liquid porcelain. The figure emerged from the liquid with eyes and a mouth scratched into its face.  _ you did this to me _ , it proclaimed, scratching its mouth into a smile and pulling its hand through its neck. And you know what came out?

its larynx

take me to the control room, she proclaims. the machine that is the units carries her body to the room. wires lie organized into lines and mazes of zigzags to create the machine. she disconnects a wire from a large motherboard and wraps it around and around and around to make a thick loop that fits her head


End file.
